


Untitled 1

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Before Civil War, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, after maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she cares about is who they left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I didn't realise that I haven't posted since February so here's a little something I wrote four months ago. I'm sorry if it's a little messy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The day was rough, just like every other day, Daisy should be used to it now. Her family made it home safe and that's what should matter, but it doesn't. All she cares about is who they left behind. 

Sure, once returning to the zeffer she greeted Lincoln with a kiss, before politely telling him to piss off, something that he did not take well. Ward would understand, she thought.

Fitz was standing behind her at that point, offering a weak smile and ready to answer all her questions. She led him to a more secluded area and waited for the haunted scientist to talk. 

*

When they arrive back at the playground, what was left of the team was greeted by their favourite Russian assassin. Apparently, Phil called for back-up, Daisy didn’t know why. Everything should be over now. 

The team knew to give her space, and May made sure that Lincoln didn’t try to find her. She should be right for the night, sleeping in the living room and drowning herself in Hunter's shitty imported beer. In her mind, she's using it to get back at him for shooting Ward, but Hunter doesn't have to know that. 

Around ten minutes into Daisy's personal sorrow fest, the Black Widow began to approach the young girl cautiously, not wanting to startle her. Nat takes her place on the coffee table, sitting directly opposite Daisy. They sit like that for a while, a silent bet on who will speak first, Daisy doesn't want to.

"Love is for children, Agent Johnson." Natasha murmured, her eyes downcast, arms resting firmly on her knees and hands clasped between them. Daisy doesn’t want to respond, she doesn’t need pity, especially not from the Black Widow. 

“Then call me a child.” Daisy quipped, still not looking up. 

“He was a weakness?” Natasha asks, already knowing the answer but needing the young inhuman to acknowledge her grief. 

Daisy nods briefly, her eyes trained on the half empty beer in her right hand, still refusing to glance at her acquaintance. 

“Allowing yourself to feel is a dangerous thing, the outcome is unpredictable,” Natasha states quietly, silently begging Daisy to look at her. Daisy takes a lazy gulp of her self-proclaimed poison – Natasha knows, from personal experience, that agents aren’t allowed to keep heavy alcohols on SHIELD premises – before placing the bottle at her feet. The young agent sighed as she lifted her eyes to meet Natasha’s green ones. It has been a while since the two have been physically acquainted, maybe even two years. Although, Natasha had barely changed. Her complexion was still fair, ageless, and her vibrant red hair framed her face in loose curls. 

Daisy was envious, so god damn envious, of the Widow’s ability to compartmentalise her emotions, to feel only when necessary. 

It’s silent for a while longer, before Daisy decided to speak, “I didn't want it to end like this,” she mumbled, bringing her knees to her chest, seeking useless comfort. 

“Loving someone is as easy as being a spy.” 

Natasha doesn’t exactly move, though her eyes are downcast, as though she doesn’t wish to reveal the endless ghost of her past – the red in her ledger. 

Daisy tries to deny it, she really does, but at this point, she is too far gone, too overwhelmed by grief to admit that she doesn’t love a man who she is supposed to hate. 

“He did terrible things,” Daisy sighed, attempting to ignore the stinging that has become abundantly present at the corner of her eyes. 

“So have I,” Natasha smirks. She fucking smirks! As if this is all just some stupid bloody game.

“You got a second chance,” Daisy spits, pushing herself forward landing herself almost nose to nose with the Black Widow. Her chin starts to quiver before she can do anything to stop it, Natasha lowers her glance in sympathy. God, this woman is so bloody unreadable. 

“He deserved one,” Daisy whispered, calling upon all her strength to maintain eye contact with Natasha, unwilling to show such a raw weakness. 

“Maybe,” Natasha nods as she moves to place her hand atop Daisy’s. “But, you can’t have regrets, not anymore. Now it's about control, power, who governs whom, picking sides. The world still has a few more punches to swing and I have to be ready to take them, so do you.” 

Daisy nods in understanding and tries not to gag at the copious amount of wisdom that the Black Widow has bottled in her chemically enhanced brain. 

“Don’t let guilt control you, we don’t have time to make poor judgements.”

Daisy offered her acquaintance a tight smile before returning her gaze to the floor. Nat smiled to herself, leaving the former rookie to her thoughts, and to regretfully morn Grant Douglas Ward.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a new beta! So, just let me know if you're interested :)


End file.
